Mi Sangrienta Vida
by Kim Yu Li
Summary: Sangre...- Colmillos - Sangre... - Líquido vital - Sangre...- Ojos rojos - Sangre..- Sed - Sangre... - Bestias - Sangre.. - Soledad - Sangre...- Eternidad - Sangre... - Amor? - Dan! . Mal summary, total solo veanlo
1. Chapter 1

Mi Sangrienta Vida:

Flashback...

Sangre...

Okasan, Otosan, no, no, no puede ser cierto - Dijo una peli-café con muchas lágrimas en sus rojos ojos - Onii-Sama! - Para luego abrazar a su hermano

Necesito...

...Onee-Sama, t-todo v-va a est-tar b-bien - Dijo un peli-café y sin aguantar se puso a llorar

SANGRE...

Los amamos... -

Tengo...

Huele a...-

Sed...

Con este Ritual...-

SED DE SANGRE!..

...

Dan! Alexa! Cuántas veces les he dicho que no duerman en la misma cama! Ya están mayores! Pero que...- Dijo una señora de cabello castaño

Okasan...- Dijo una peli-castaña - Okasan, yo le pedí a mi hermano que durmiera aquí, es que estos días he tenido muchas pesadillas - Dijo secandose algunas lágrimas caídas por culpa del sueño

Oh Alexa! Y por qué no me dijiste nada?...Estas llorando? - Preguntó preocupada las mamá de ambos niños

Porque no quería preocuparte. No, no estoy llorando, sólo tuve un sueño muy con mi onii-sama aquí todo está bien - Dijo sonriendo

Ohayo okasan - Dijo el peli-castaño - Yo también tuve un sueño muy extraño

Hola, querido Dan - Dijo la madre ambos chicos - Ya saben que los sueños siempre son raros

Daniel Kuso, chico de 12 años de edad, alto, tez medio medio morena, ojos color rojo, cabello color castaño y desordenado,su personalidad : Amable, activo, alegre, algo infantil y un pervertido total algo antisocial,(Sólo habla con su hermana y rara vez con sus padres),gruñon. Es vampiro de sangre pura

Alexandra Kuso: Chica de 12 años de edad, ojos color rojo, cabello largo hasta la cintura y de color castaño, su personalidad es: Amable, fría (A veces)Seria, algo infantil, alegre. Es hermana gemela de Dan. Es una vampiresa sangre pura

Supongo - Dijeron los gemelos

Bueno, por favor, al menos Dan cambiante en tú habitación - Dijo la señora con tono cansado

Hai - Dijo Dan marchandose de la habitación

En el comedor...

Itadakimasu! - Dijeron los padres de los chicos

Itadakimasu - Dijeron los gemelos con tono aburrido

Hijos quiero decirles algo muy importante - Dijo el padre de los chicos - Ya tienen 12, ustedes deben saber el por qué tienen sueños sangrientos y cosas así -

También deben saber el por qué la "sed" no se acaba ya que el agua no los satisface - Dijo la madre de los gemelos

Que quieren decirnos con eso? - Preguntó Dan

Pues...Amor empieza tú - Dijo la señora

Bueno - El asintio - Primero...Nosotros no somos...realmente no somos... como decirles?...

Fin del Chapther.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapther 2 :

Dos Años Despues...

Miyoko - San, ya nos vamos - Dijo Alexa

Ahhhhh - Suspiro la señora - Desde que les contamos la verdad me llaman así, quizás yo no soy la persona que ustedes creían, pero los amo como sí fuera cierto

Lo sabemos y no queremos hacerles daño, Miyoko - San, Otori - Kun - Dijo Dan - Esto nos hará bien a todos

Hai, por favor cuidense - Dijo Miyoko - Bueno, espero que les vaya bien chicos, los amamos -

Cuidense, Dan, Alexa - Dijo Otori

Sayonara - Dijeron los gemelos

Salieron de la ksa se montaron en un autobús y todo el camino se la pasaron calladitos.

En la entrada de la escuela...

Oye, eres lindo -... - Como te llamas?

Daniel -...

Daniel? Que lindo nombre, Daniel que? -...

Kuso -...

...Eres tan guapooooo! - Dijo la chica para luego abrazarlo fuertemente - Ahora eres mi novio!

Que? Claro que no - Dijo Dan frunciendo el ceño y alejando a la chica de el

Por qué no? - Preguntó la chica -Ah, ya es...Mi nombre es Julie Makimoto! - Dijo la peli - plateada

Julie Makimoto: 13 años, tez morena, ojos color azul, un abultoso cuerpo,Cabello color plateado. Es alegre, infantil, juguetona. Es una sucubo.

Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre asi que...Besame! - Dijo Julie para luego intentar besarlo

Que?! - Grito Dan

Hmp - Dijo Alexa con un aura oscura - Adios, Onii- Sama - Hablo Alexa con una voz terrorifica y con una sonrisa sadica

Eh? - Dijo una muy confundida Julie - Son hermanos? La verdad se parecen mucho

Mas -...

Tonta -...

No -...

Puede -...

Ser -...

Dijeron los gemelos.

Hola, son nuevos? - Pregunto una peli-naranja

Obvio! Mi novio y yo somos nuevo - Dijo Julie

Que no soy tu novio! - Dijo Dan molesto

...Me largo - Dijo Alexa para luego marcharse

A-ah! Alexa - Onee - Sama! - Dijo Dan soltandose de Julie y yendo por su gemela

Gemelos...Vampiros... Ask - Dijo un peli-negro

Son vampiros? - Pregunto una peli-celeste

Si - Respondio el peli-negro

Como se llaman? - Pregunto Julie

El es Shun, ella es Runo y yo me llamo Alice - Dijo la oji - cafe

Runo Misaki : Es alta, tiene 14 años de edad, cabello largo hasta la cintura y de color azul celeste, ojos color esmeralda. Es amable, algo tranquila, gruñona, un poco agresiva,alegre. Es una hechizera

Shun Kazami : Alto, tiene 15 años de edad, cabello corto (Como en " Invasores Gundalianos") color negro, ojos color serio, algo frio, amable, tranquilo,gruñon y algo antisocial. Es un hombre lobo

Alice Gehabich : Alta, de 14 años de edad, cabello largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda y de color naranja, ojos color chocolate. Es tranquila, inocente, amable. Es una brujita

Mucho gusto! Soy Julie Makimoto! - Dijo Julie

Eh, si, nunca he visto vampiros, Alice, investigamos? - Pregunto Runo

Si! - Respondio Alice

No se acerquen a los vampiros, son peligrosos - Advirtio Shun

Como sea - Dijo Julie - Vamos! Yo quiero saber mas sobre mi novio!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapther 3 :

En el gran comedor de la escuela...

Dejame en paz Daniel! - Grito Alexa harta, mientras caminaba mas rapido

Alexandra! Ya basta! Ven aqui! - Grito Dan tomando rapidamente a su hermana por la cintura y encerrandola en una pared - Ahora me vas a escuchar?

...Ya que..- Dijo Alexa con fastidio

Por que estas enojada? -

Por nada -

Anda, dime -

Por nada! -

Estas celosa! -

Claro que no! -

Claro que si! -

Ya basta! No tengo por que soportarte! -

Vale, vale, tranquilizate -

Dejame en paz Daniel Kuso! -

No quiero... - Dijo acercandose mas a ella -

A-alejate de m-mi Onii-Sama! -

Por que? O-n-e-e-S-a -m-a - Se acerco mas a ella hasta rozar sus labios con los de su hermana

Daniel Kuso! No me obligues a hacerte daño! -

Alexandra Kuso! Por favor calmate y escuchame! -

No! -

Si - Acercandose

N-no - Nerviosa

Te doy dos opciones -

Eh? -

O me escuchas o te beso -

Que?! Alejate Danie... - No puedo terminar porque Dan la beso, un beso muy largo

Desde cuando lo HERMANOS y para empeorar la cosa GEMELOS se BESAN? - Grito Runo

Eh? - Los gemelos se separaron

Ay ya Runo! No digas cosas apuesto que Alexa no? - Alexa asintio - Bueno, Alexa le faltaba respiracion y Dan no? - Dan asintio - Bueno, Dan le dio respiracion boca a boca, es todo. - Dijo Alice con inoncencia

Alice creo que tienes la inocencia de una niña de 5 años - Dijo Runo

Runo! - Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño

Hola - Saludo una chica

Hola...Quien eres? - Preguntaron todos

Ay pero que directos! Soy Rukushimo Rikitekatajimo - Dijo la chica

Ru...Rukushimo? - Preguntaron

Haii - Dijo ella

Rukushimo Rikitekatajimo : 14 años de edad. Chica alta, ojos color cafe, cabello castaño con reflejos naturales de un color dorado, tez medio morena, es algo infantil, agradable, simpatica,sociable, muy conversadora. Es una neko

Bueno dias, mucho gusto, soy Alexandra Kuso - Saludo la chica con una linda sonrisa

A-ah - Dijeron todos sonrojados

B-bueno. Un gusto, soy Daniel Kuso, hermano gemelo de Alexa - Señalando a su hermana

Buenos dias, mi nombre es Runo Misaki - Saludo la chica sonriendo

Alice Gehabich - Dijo sonriendo

Shun Kazami - Dijo serio

Julie Makimoto - Dijo coqueta

Nya! Que bien! - Dijo Rukushimo - Soy la guardiana de la preparatoria "Monster". Un gusto...Ahora por lo que el director me dijo ustedes son nuevos...No? - Los demas asintieron - Por ahora solo somos dos guardianes, mi compañero y yo acordamos trabajar por grupos de 3, ya que son seis...Bueno mi grupo es... Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami y Julie Makimoto


	4. Chapter 4

Chapther 4:

Daniel Kuso, Alexandra Kuso y Runo Misaki - Dijo un castaño saliendo de la nada

Que? - Preguntaron los mencionados

Ustedes son de mi grupo - Dijo el castaño

Hahaha! El es mi compañero, el segundo guardian! Kei Garret - Dijo Rukushimo

Kei Garret: 15 años, ojos azules como el mar, cabello castaño y desordenado ( Como Dan) y con una mecha azul . Es algo serio, algo frio, o por lo menos cuando apenas conoce a una persona. Es alegre, un poco infantil. Es un hombre zorro

Ahora, mi grupo! Comencemos por la cancha! - Rukushimo muy entusiasmada

Mi grupo, por aqui - Dijo el Kei friamente

Con Kei...

Kei - Sama, hacia donde vamos? - Pregunto Alexa cortezmente

Kei - Sama? Desde cuando lo llamas asi? - Pregunto Dan algo celoso, su hermana no llamaba a cualquiera asi

Ay! No seas celoso Daniel! - Dijo Runo

jejeje, asi es mi hermano, no te preocupes - Dijo Alexa sonriendole a Runo

Sabes, me caes bien - Dijo Runo muy sonriente - Normalmente no pido esto, pero es que siento que si no lo hago nunca sucedera - Dijo Runo con algo de rubor - Quieres ser mi amiga? - Dijo apenada

No tienes que preguntar! Si seamos amigas...Vaya mi primera amiga - Dijo en susurro, pero lo suficiente fuerte para los agudos oidos de Dan y Kei, Dan frunce el ceño, mientras que Alexa oculta su mirada

Que? Acaso nunca has tenido una amiga? - Pregunto friamente Kei

A-ah! Eto..Yo...Nunca he podido ya que... - Dan la miro a los ojos - Nada, olvidenlo...Kei contesta mi pregunta - Dijo mirandolo a los ojos

Cual? - Pregunto Kei - Ahhh si, pues como ya fueron a el gran comedor, los llevare a la sala de musica

Sala de musica?! Que bien! - Gritaron emocionadas Alexa y Runo

A mi hermana gemela le encanta la musica - Dijo Dan con una sonrisa - Sabe tocar todos los instrumentos, cuando me refiero a todos son a TODOS! Pero los instrumentos que mas le gusta tocar son: El violin, el piano, el violincello la guitarra acustica y electrica...Pero le gusta mas cantar - Hablo Dan con un sonrojo muy notable

Flashback...

Estaba un pequeño castaño de 6 años de edad llorando desconsoladamente acostado en un sofa.

Onii - Sama, que te pasa? - Pregunto Alexa

Onee - Sama! Me lastime la rodilla y me duele mucho - Dijo sollozando el pequeño oji - rojo

Onii - Sama! Ya no llores mas! - Dijo Alexa muy triste - Te cantare! Y veras que todo se va a pasar... No me la se mucho...Pero espero que te guste - Dijo sonriendo

Alexa:

Sutekina? asa wo mou ichido  
kimito sugosetanara  
chiisana sonna kibou sae  
omou dake no kiseki

nanimo tsutaenai mama  
sayonara wa ienaiyo

Last night,Good night  
Last night,Good night

kono koe karetemo  
kienai melody

Last night,Good night  
Last night,Good night

itsukawa mukaeru  
saigowo omouyo  
yozora ni negau no  
tokiwa no egao wo

OYASUMI

Onee - Sama...Arigato - Dijo Dan con una linda sonrisa

Fin del Flasback...

Y escribes canciones? - Pregunto Runo

Si, en realidad...las escribia cuando era niña, pero las perdi, jejeje - Dijo Alexa

Bueno, la sala de musica - Dijo Kei mostrando la gran sala

Era un espacio gigantesco, con ventanas grandes adornadas por cortinas fuccias y algunos bordados de color dorado, varios muebles rojos con el espaldar y el posa manos de oro, en una esquina estaban varias cajas de vidrio donde habian muchos instrumentos...Excepto el arpa que estaba en otra esquina.

Es hermoso - Exclamo Alexa

Si, parece el salon de una princesa - Dijo Runo examinando detalladamente la gran y hermosa habitacion

Con Rukushimo...

Buno, ya fuimos a la cancha - Dijo Rukushimo (N/A: Imaginense una cancha gigantesca y mucho lugares pra practicar distintos deportes) - Que tal si ahora vamos a... La sala de arte!

Hay sala de arte? - Pregunto Alice

Claro! Toda ecuela lo tiene no? Tambien sala de musica? La sala de teatro? De proyeccion? Sala de...-

Rukushimo! No se tiene nada de eso en la escuela! Apenas una sala de biologia. Obviamente una cancha pero no tan grande! - Dijo Julie

Enserio esto les parece impresionante? Esto es super normal, toda mi vida he venido a colegios asi - Dijeron Shun y Rukushimo al mismo tiempo

Ah? - Dijeron las dos chicas

Despues de dos horas...

Como les fue chicos? - Pregunto Rukushimo

Nos fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar Rukushimo - Sama - Dijo Alexa con mucho respeto

Rukushimo - Sama? No! No me llames asi! Solo dime...Rukushimo si? - Dijo Rukushimo un tanto sonrojada por el "Sama" Que agrego Alexa

Rukushimo - San...Ru - Chan...Puedo llamarla asi? - Pregunto Alexa

Si! Si puedes llamarme asi! - Dijo Rukushimo abrazando a Alexa

Eh...Si, si, mucho cariño, nos muestran nuestras habitacion - Dijo Dan jalando a Alexa por un brazo

Me puenden decir sus edades? - Pregunto Rukushimo

14 - Respondieron los gemelos

14 - Respondio Runo

13 - Dijo Julie

14 - Dijo Alice

15 - Dijo Shun

Runo - San, Alice - San, vengan yo las guiare hasta la clase diurna - Dijo Rukushimo

Despues...

Eh?! - Gritaron Dan y Julie

Si, pues veran, ustedes van a la clase nocturna por ser "peligrosos" - Volvio a decir Rukushimo

Pero...- Dijeron de nuevo

Entiende, aqui nos toman como unos chupa sangre, que viven toda la eternidad - Dijo un peli - negro

Eh? - Dijo Alexa volteando - Disculpe, cual es su nombre?

Mi nombre es Stevan Garret, primo del chico ese que esta alla - Dijo Stevan señalando a Kei

Kei - Sama y tu son primos? - Pregunto Alexa - Vaya, curiosamente no tienen nada en parecido

Stevan Garret: 15 años, cabello negro con una mecha de color verde, ojos color verde, cuerpo bien formado, alto ( Del mismo tamaño que Dan), es amable, alegre, serio, bipolar. Es un vampiro

Y esa mecha verde que tienes ahi? - Pregunto Runo

Es natural, los Garret siempre en el cabello tenemos una mecha del color de nuestros ojos, Kei tambien la tiene si no lo notaron - Dijo Stevan señalando el lugar donde estaba la mecha azul de Kei

Alexa...T-tengo sed - Dijo Dan acercandose a su hermana - Larguemonos a un lugar mas privado...Necesito sangre -

Ru - Chan, Kei - Sama, Dan y yo debemos retirarnos, ustedes nos pueden esperar aqui? - Pregunto Alexa

Si, Alexa - Chan, lo esperamos aqui...Pero para donde piensan ir? Ustedes no conocen nada - Hablo Rukushimo

Vamos! - Susurro Dan para luego tomar a su gemela del brazo y correr practicamente arrastrandola

En un rincon oscuro...

Dan, aqui esta bien - Dijo Alexa

Sin previo aviso Dan tomo a su gemela de la cintura y lamio su cuello, lo que hizo que sus ojos se volvieran de un color carmesi brillante y sus colmillos crecieran, sin ningun cuidado enterro sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica, succionando ese liquido tan vital para los vampiros, sangre.

Esos son Dan y Alexa? Chicos los encontre! - Susurro Runo

Todos fueron y se escondieron en una de las columnas que habia alli, todos quedaron con los ojo abiertos, hasta Shun, por primera vez vieron a un vampiro tomando sangre de otro vampiro.

Sangre...- Dijo Stevan - Hule delicioso - Los ojos de Stevan pasaron de ser verdes a ser carmesi brillante y unos enormes colmillos aparecieron en su cavidad bucal.

Ah! - Susurraron Runo, Alice y Julie ante la vision de esos enorme colmillos,Rukushimo y Kei estaban acostrumbrados a trabajar con cosas asi.

Callense! - Susurro Kei - Al parecer no nos escucharon

AHHHHHH! - Gritaron todos al ver a un Dan frente a ellos con ojos rojos, sus muy notorios colmillos y un hilo de sangre sobrepasando sus labios

Gomen! - Dijo Alice - No queriamos interrumpirlos, lo que pasa es que...Nosotros

Dan desvio su vista a Stevan, este se acercaba peligrosamente a su gemela, que por cierto tambien tenia sus ojos rojos y sus notorios colmillos

Tu sangre, huele delicioso - Dijo Stevan acercandose al cuello de la chica

Alejate de mi - Dijo Alexa

Amor - Dijo Julie cantando, todos la miraron raro - Gomen, es que eso decia la cancion de "Camila"

Pero eso no esta en el libreto! - Dijo Runo molesta

Lo siento, no queria salirme de el libreto! - Dijo Julie

Ya, olvidemos esto...En que escena estabamos? - Pregunto Alexa

En la parte donde yo estaba trantando de beber tu sangre, ya dijiste la frase de : "Alejate de mi!", asi que comencemos desde alli - Dijo Stevan

Amor - Canto Julie de nuevo

Julie! - Regañaron todos

Lo siento - Dijo Julie

Ok - Dijeron todos

Ahora Julie no lo arruines! - Le advirtio Runo a Julie

Ya dije que lo sentia! - Dijo Julie

Ya basta comencemos! - Dijo Alexa

Toma 2! Accion! - Grito la autora

Entonces...

Por que? Tu me das sangre, luego yo te doy sangre...Que hay de malo? - Pregunto Stevan, en un cerrar de ojos estaba al lado de Alexa

Ay mama! - Dijo Rukushimo

Que te alejes! - Dijo Dan para luego darle un buen golpe en el ojo derecho a Stevan

O mi Dios! - Dijo Alice y luego se desmayo, Shun la tomo y la cargo

Sabes...A veces me alegro de ser un vampiro...Las heridas sanan rapido - Dijo Stevan, luego el morado que le hizo Dan desaparecio sin dejar ningun rastro de que el pueño de Dan hubiera estado alli, osea quedo como si no hubiera pasado nada

Eres un...- Dijo Dan

Dejen - Dijo Rukushimo poniendose entre los dos - Si no paran, van a dormir MUY adoloridos - Dijo sacando una especie de latigo que...Latigo electrificante? No lo se...Solo es una especie de latigo que de el desborda corriente y al tocarte te electrocuta (Buscar mejor explicacion y nombre del objeto)

Hmp - Dijo Stevan

Tu! - Dijo Dan señalando a Stevan - Te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana y estas muerto - Dijo tomando la mano de su gemela

Hn - Respondio el otro

Tomen - Dijo Rukushimo dandole una especie de caja con unas pastillas dentro

Y esto que es? - Pregunto Alexa, todos pudieron observar sus ojos, que igualmente los tenia de color carmesi brillante.

Algunas pastillas, esto se vuelve liquido, sabe a sangre y es del mismo color - Dijo Kei - Esto calmara sus ancias de sangre, porque si toman sangre uno del otro pueden alborotar a los demas vampiros que estan en la clase nocturna

Pero eso esta prohibido? Esta prohibido que por lo menos nosotros bebamos de nosotros mismos? - Pregunto Dan

No...Solo que.. -

Entonces no tenemos por que tomar estas tontas pastillas - Dijo Dan tirando las pastillas al piso

Onii - Sama, calma, recuerda lo que dijo Miyoko - San - Le recordo Alexa a Dan

Suspiro - Esta bien, intentare calmarme - Dijo Dan con tono fastidiado

Oh, de que me perdi? - Pregunto Alice

Nada, nada - Dijo Runo - Oigan, cuales son nuestras habitaciones?

Fin del chapther


End file.
